The Assasins
by Jackal-Twin
Summary: The twins are bewildered by a new female that kills who they thought they had to save, and now they're supposed to work together? It is a lot better then it sounds.. I'm horrible with summaries..


It had been several days after the explosion, and the mess had been cleaned up with the system making everyone thing it was some sort of a maniac with a suicide bomb, and the police were unable to stop him, and so the real truth went under, as things normally did in the computerized world. Morpheus, Trinity and Neo had played out their parts, and everything was going as planned for the system, and Zion continued to fight for existence. The Merovingian, however, had not taken well to his best assassins being burned and failing one of the most important of his missions. He had continued to shriek at them in that thickly false French accent, and the both of them were getting more and more continually aggravated. "How 'issit that 'zey both of you managed 'zis, to screw up so royally!" He had managed to yell at them all day. But things settled, and his trafficking of information went on as it always did, and the both of them were soon at full health, it only took a few days, but even with that, the force would have killed a human.  
  
It was only on this day that one of the Merovingian's henchmen knocked on the door of their chateau, a very modern designed suite, whites, silvers and creams lined almost everything, and only the occasional black had managed to get into their room, it was almost obsessively clean, as they always seemed to be. Computers and plasma televisions served as entertainment to them, though the computer was only strong enough to copy themselves if they wished, not to alter their programs at all, of course the Merovingian would have none of that.  
  
"It's open." One said, looking towards the door, though he knew who stood behind it. Two couldn't be bothered; he was flipping channels, looking incredibly bored, as they had done absolutely nothing within the past days...  
  
The door was opened hesitantly, and a jittery bodyguard entered, nodding in a half bow politely, as almost everyone feared the twins... They had a very bad reputation of killing anyone, reason or not. "Um..." He stuttered a little, but composed himself quickly. "Master wishes your presence immediately, he has a assigned job for-" He was shoved out of the way, as both had jumped to their feet for a chance to get out of the house, to do anything would be better then this. "What do you think he wants us to do?" One asked his brother, whom only shrugged. "He probably wants us to kill someone, or bring someone hear, the usual." They both entered the Merovingian's office without a knock, and a ditzy looking brunette looked behind her, gasping slightly, and the Merovingian's face looked somewhat irritated, but he didn't expect them to knock, they never did. They were the only ones that weren't afraid of what'd they see, as they'd walked in on some very, very disturbing things before. "Well well, look who it is! It's good to 'zee you two, now, I have the address of 'zis man, and I wish for you to bring him back to me... He holds some information, which I find very intriguing. Bring him back as unharmed as possible." He waved them off, and Two snatched the paper out of his hand, following his brother and closing the door behind him. "We call shotgun." One said, hopping in the new escilade, one in which the two of them had whined so irritably until Merovingian had let them buy a new one. "How come We always gets to drive?" Two sulked, closing the door and folding his arms. "Because We know how to not drive around for ever, and refuse to even look as directions we were given." "Shut up, we don't need any directions, we found it ourselves." One laughed, patted his brother, who growled at him, and drove off, letting Two read the directions. The ride was fairly silent, aside from the directions being read, they didn't speak, but both of them were looking into each other's thoughts. Half an hour later, they came across a crowded park, looming old apartments surrounding it, and people were everywhere. Two groaned, he hated crowds more then anything. "How are we supposed to find this guy here?" He slammed his door shut, and read the directions to meet the man in the middle of the park, by the fountain. Both of them sighed, and tried to blend in as normally as possible, but they caught plenty of odd stares and a few people jumped when they saw them. They reached the middle of the park, and One looked around, while Two tried to hide next to his brother. "He should be here, there's the fountain..." One started, before noticing a pudgy looking man in his late thirties, but it was obvious in his code that he was a program. Both cringed at how dirty the man looked, he almost looked homeless. He grinned, only few of his teeth were left, and Two felt like he was going to vomit. Waving, he started making his way towards them and the both of them dreaded the fact of him in their truck. "Wait-" One started, looking up, something didn't seem to be right, and Two nodded, looking up two at the surrounding buildings. "KABOOM!" The rifle deafened everyone in the park, and people screamed, and started running everywhere, it was a heard of panic, and both twins already had out their switchblades. When they looked down, the pudgy man was down on the floor, and half of his throat of blown out, and a puddle of blood was seeping through the cheap concrete. "Damn it!" Both of them yelled in sync, looking up to see the back of the assassin cloaked in an equally clean silver trench, black dreadlocks flowing behind, rifle in hand, they both growled. Sirens boomed in their ears as they jumped into the escillade, slamming the doors shut and speeding off to Merovingian's to inform him of what had happened.  
  
As they entered the Restaurant, they both stopped dead, there, passing them as it nothing had happened, was the assassin. A woman, in a silver trench almost exactly like theirs, but with everything else black, including her hair and makeup, but they couldn't see her eyes, as she wore sunglasses, her skin was almost paler then theirs, and she coolly went in-between them as they looked at her, and then marched up to the Merovingian. "What the hell is she doing here-" One started in a half yell. "After killing that guy we were supposed to get unharmed-," Two yelled back. "And why in the hell are you acting as if nothing happened?!" They both yelled. By now everyone was staring at them, and the Merovingian just kept a cool little smirk on his face, which infuriated the both of them enough that they both had their hands in their pockets, switchblades in hand. "Well, after you left you 'zee... I was informed that 'zis man had also sold information I had told him, and 'zo... He could not be trusted, so I ordered his assassination, but 'zee both of you were already gone." He sipped a drink of his wine, motioning them to sit, and the people in the restaurant were already calming down. One slumped in a chair, while Two stood, arms crossed over his chest, both of them still furious at him. "'Zo, I called onto my newest bodyguard, if you will. I 'zuppose we will introduce you at dinner to 'er, but the both of you may now go. So leave me until dinner." He waved them off; the both of them shot out of the room, almost kicking their door in. Both jaws dropped at what they saw. It was here again, except her trench was laid across a chair, and her back was to them. She had almost what looked like a corset on and long baggy but dress like pants, her long dreadlocks almost down to her hips. Turning, they saw a book in hand, and sunglasses in the other, she wore heavy eyeliner, giving her a cat like look, and her eyes where almost the same color as her trench, a chrome like silver, but with a tint of black swirled into the outages of her eye. "What are you doing here?" One asked, obviously confused as to how she got in, the door was locked. "How did you get in?" Two asked, obviously the two were into each other's thoughts. "Obviously I owe you two an apology for my rudeness, I could have gone down to follow you, but I followed orders instead. Sorry if I startled you, but you were still talking to the Merovingian. I'll see you at dinner then." Just as before, she walked in-between them, setting the book on the counter, and folding her trench over her pale arm. She closed the door behind her, leaving two brothers just as confused at they were when a rifle shot went off. 


End file.
